Fates of the few
by indie chick xoxo
Summary: Callisto, Hercules, Xena and Gabrielle: They embark on a mission to defeat a God but along the way there are revelations, relationships but will there be redemption.
1. Chapter 1

Fates of the few 

Note: takes place in a necessary evil, an alternative to what happens when Gabrielle and Callisto are sat at the campfire. Also Hercules is there.

**Chapter 1**

When we were at that village and Xena was talking about Syra, did you feel anything? Gabrielle asked the question not expecting an answer, she realised that she may even recieve a beating for her inquiry, but that was her inquisitive nature, and to gain insight into the enigma that was Callisto was an intriguing prospect.

Callisto looked up; the question had thrown her, Gabrielle held nothing but distain for her, yet there was no malice in her voice. Callisto could dismember her where she sat, yet she showed no fear. Callisto considered whether she should punish her stupidity or respect her bravery. Yet at that instant a searing pain pierced her chest and the agony enveloped her body. The words Xena and Syra were emotive triggers. This jolt of pain always concluded the same way, an intense rage that could not be pacified. She prepared to scorn her for her insolence but noticed her look was not that of indignancy; which she had held since she had murdered her husband, but of resignation. Had she found peace? Had she forgiven her? She had held her in contempt just hours earlier.

"Don't you get it yet" Callisto chided "I don't feel anything"

Gabrielle looked down and shook her head, but she did not speak.

"What?" Callisto snapped.

"I suppose it makes it easier to live with yourself if you pretend you don't care".

"See the thing is Gabrielle whatever I do the blood is not on my hands it's on Xena's so I don't need to live with myself"

"Is that how you justify it, you just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"That all your doing is causing people the same pain Xena caused you. How many little girls do you think you've condemned to a life without their parents."

"Your lucky I want that ambrosia or I would have killed you by now."

"Well let me take this opportunity to tell you what I think of you, you know while you can't kill me."

"Enlighten me."

"Every day I think of my husband, the man you killed, and it used to fill me with such hatred; it still does, but he was a good man and he wouldn't want me to go on the path of vengeance. See the thing is Callisto I believe, I know that he is watching over me and the last thing I would want to do is disappoint him."

"What's you point?"

"My point is, that I wonder if your parents are watching over you? Were they good people Callisto? Do you think they'll be proud of you?"

"Araargh" That scream of agony Gabrielle had heard so many times before filled the air. Callisto had sprung to her feet, moving toward Gabrielle. A heart of ice but her eyes were on fire.

Xena lunged at her, restraining her by holding Callisto tightly to her body. She struggled but only meekly. Her scream turned to whimpers.

"What's going on?" Xena spoke calmly.

Callisto responded, but not to her. She looked Gabrielle in the eyes "My parents loved me, They loved me". She freed herself from Xena's grasp and fled into the woods.

"What's wrong with her?" Xena quizzed.

"Everything's wrong with her". Xena cast her a look, so Gabrielle expanded. "When we were in that village Xena I swear I thought I could see something in her eyes, I just wanted to know if she really did feel anything".

"And."

"And I got the same response I should have been smart enough to expect, she takes no responsibility for the things she's done, she doesn't see the irony in what she's doing".

"She has no conscience Gabrielle, I thought I could help her once, but I know she can't change I've accepted that. What was that about her parents loving her?"

"I Asked her if she thought they would be proud of her".

"When I think of how different her life could have been if it wasn't for me".

"Xena" Gabrielle cut her off "what happened was terrible, and I can understand her wanting vengeance, wanting to get back at you, but all of those innocent people Xena, I will never understand that".

Xena hugged Gabrielle, she hated herself for having to put Gabrielle through this, seeing Callisto brought back all the pain and anger that Gabrielle had felt when Callisto had murdered her husband. She also knew how dangerous she was to have around, unfortunately there was no alternative.

Hercules had stood in the background whilst the drama played itself out. Of course when Callisto had seen him earlier that day she had been furious, he did after all trap her when they had last met. Part of him had regretted doing that, he knew her wrongs but he had initially hoped that he could help her to find peace, to find a new path. It was not to be though, she was possessed by her fury, yet he saw that day her vulnerability and he saw it again today. He grabbed a blanket and headed off into the woods.

She wasn't far away. She was sat on a log, she looked neither sad nor angry, just blank. Staring into the abyss; that was the closest to peace she could get. A twig broke beneath his foot, the sound was slight yet her astute senses enabled her to have her sword to his chest within a second.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me".

"I wasn't".

"Then what were you doing?"

"I thought you might be cold so I brought you this". He extended the blanket towards her.

She seemed uncomfortable by his kindness; she didn't know how to react. Hercules sensed this so he started to back away. Also the sword at chest was slightly disconcerting.

"What are you even doing here anyway" she snared.

"I'm here to help Gabrielle" he replied sincerely.

"HELP, god you people are so obsessed with helping" she scoffed.

"Well I don't expect you to get it".

"Your right I don't, this world is brutal, you either kill or be killed, your never going to get anywhere until you start looking out for yourself".

" I'm perfectly content thank you, I have everything I need".

"Havn't got your children though have you, or your wife; what was her name again".

" What a fool I am to have thought there was any goodness left in you".

" But I know the thing you really want" she teased completely ignoring his earlier statement.

"And what's that".

"Revenge" she exclaimed.

" I have no idea what your talking about but I am sick of your mind games so I'm leaving".

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you know why, because I feel it too. That burning hatred that incessant pain, that perpetual torment that eats away at you without relent."

" That need for vengeance has consumed you, I will not let that happen to me".

"Well that says a lot about how much you thought of your family"

"I loved them more than anything" tears swelled up in his eyes. He missed them every second of every day, and knowing he wasn't there to protect them haunted him every night.

" If you loved them then you would want to avenge them".

"I wanted to, that hatred that you talked about; I felt that. I imagined killing her a thousand different ways, each one more depraved and satisfying than the last" his voice had changed no longer soft and calm but menacing and angry.

"Then why didn't you kill her".

" Because it wouldn't bring them back, but it would have changed me forever. If you want to know why I try and help people it's because I want to try and spare anyone else from going through the pain of losing someone they love. I couldn't save my family, but I might be able to save someone else's".

She didn't say anything back. There wasn't anything too say. Yet she cast Hercules a look that left him in no doubt that her venom was about to be unleashed if he didn't back off. So he did, he walked away thinking his words had made no impact on her.

She wished she hadn't seen the logic in what he had said, usually there was no room for pragmatism in her thoughts and if there ever were she quelled them with bloodshed. It didn't matter anyway she thought. I don't care, I stopped caring the day Xena massacred my family. The only consolation I will ever have is when I have destroyed her and everything she loves, but to do that I'm going to get myself some ambrosia.

She wondered about Hercules's half God side. He was so different from the other Gods, in some ways he was stronger, as if his human side was not a detriment, but was the thing that made him so powerful. Was it his humanity that was his greatest asset?

She hadn't slept that night, she didn't think any of them had, most likely nervous in her presence. They probably thought I would slit there thoughts where they lay. A sinister smile formed on her otherwise angelic face, the mere thought of their demise excited her. The sun had already rose and the warm light of day felt soothing on her skin, she closed her eyes hoping for a few more hours sleep, after all she was going to need her rest if she was going to go up against a God. She had just drifted back to sleep when she herd a noise in the distance, she turned to see where everyone else was. Xena lay peaceful by a tree; bile rose in Callisto's throat at the thought of her been at peace; she should be living in turmoil and burdened by nightmares sentenced to an eternity of despair. Hercules did not seem so peaceful he twitched as he slept his face etched with anxiety. She looked over to where Gabrielle had slept but her space lay empty; her blanket discarded. Velasca? No she thought, not her style, she likes the carnage; not unlike myself.

She considered just going back to sleep, if the little idiot wants to run off into the woods by herself fine, her death would upset Xena so; and that would be pleasant.

No she thought the brats my ticket to the ambrosia, while Hercules and Xena are distracted protecting her, I'll be becoming a Goddess. She listened carefully to ascertain where the sound was coming from, as she grew closer it sounded as though there was a fight. Perhaps she would get a little blood before breakfast.

There was indeed a fight, although Gabrielle appeared to be fighting the invisible man. She was frantically waving staff around, apparently thin air was getting a good ass kicking.

"What are you doing" Callisto asked perplexed.

"Nothing Gabrielle" responded, lowering her staff and looking sheepish.

"Mmm" Callisto said unconvinced. In fact she knew exactly what Gabrielle was doing. "you know" Callisto continued " if those are the best moves you got perhaps when Velasca shows up you should just hide" she scorned.

" Real helpful Callisto, but it's not you she wants dead, so trust me whatever moves iv'e got I'm going to use them".

"Fine, like I care. But one thing; instead of your glorified walking stick may I suggest something a little more pointier, and deadlier."

"She's a God Callisto, what chance do I have anyway" Gabrielle said defeated as she sat down on a rock.

Callisto sat down beside her, Gabrielle flinched but didn't move she had to get used to been brave.

"You know when I was a little girl, right after my parents died I was weak, pathetic, I'd never held a sword, I'd never even dreamt of fighting. I wasn't born this way I didn't suddenly become strong and powerful I became this way".

"How" Gabrielle asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

" I didn't want to live at first, but I realised I had to survive; and there was no one there to protect me anymore. At first I thought it was just about training my body, but then I figured out what I really needed to do was train my mind"

"What do you mean?"

" That hatred and anger and fire inside me, I used it. Instead of it been debilitating, it enhances me. My hatred drives me but my rage, my rage is what makes me unstoppable".

Unstoppable is that what she is Gabrielle thought. Callisto snapped her out of her thoughts when she stood.

"So" Callisto exclaimed "you got some rage in you".

"I don't know" Gabrielle said dismissively.

" Well I know you've got rage against me" Callisto said provokingly as she tossed Gabrielle her staff " so let's see what you've got".

"I'm not going to fight you"

"Why not, I won't fight back, lets just call this a training session" she didn't know why she was doing this, perhaps because it was so pitiful the little blonde was so woefully unprepared.

They spent the next twenty minutes sparing, she was no match for Callisto that was clear, she had guts but lacked technique. Callisto had shown her a few moves and a cool trick with the staff, but it all seemed in vain, after all she was just a naïve little girl and Velasca, Velasca was a God.

"Gabrielle what the hell are you doing, when I woke up you weren't there, and neither was she" she said casting Callisto a disgusted look.

"Xena, I'm alright Callisto was just showing me some moves" she said knowing her friend would be displeased.

"I Don't want you doing anything she does. I don't want you anywhere near her".

"Xena, I am not a child, and considering I've got a God after me I would say I need all the help I can get".

"Look just go and find Hercules, let him know your safe, I sent him out looking for you"

"Fine" Gabrielle said as she walked away clearly peeved at been patronised.

"My My Xena any one would think you were jealous" Callisto snarled

"You stay away from her"

"Actually Xena, and you may not believe this I was only trying to help"

"Your right I don't believe you"

"Well I suppose it wont matter, soon enough she'll be dead"

Xena clenched her fist she knew Callisto just wanted to provoke her, but right now her priority was defeating Velasca.

"And it will be your fault" continued Callisto.

"Why's that?"

"Because even after all this time with the great warrior Xena, she can still only swing a stick around".

"Gabrielle is not a fighter"

"But you are. All these dangerous situations you put her in and she has no way to defend herself. She doesn't stand a chance and it's your fault".

"I will protect her, that's the great thing about having friends Callisto, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you".

"Actually me and Gabrielle were getting along quite well, and she seemed grateful for my guidance". Part of her said it to be spiteful, but she also believed in what she was saying.

"Lets face it Gabrielle will be just another person that you got killed".

Xena walked away, knowing that if she heard anymore she would not be able to contain herself. She knew Callisto was poison, she also knew that she was right.

**Chapter 2 **

It hadn't taken Gabrielle long to find Hercules, for one thing he was shouting her name at the top of his voice 'I must have had them really spooked' she thought. She understood there was a God after her, and she did have a penchant for getting herself in danger, but they didn't have to treat her like she was an incompetent little child. The only one that didn't was Callisto, and then it occurred to her, they had just spent the past twenty minutes been civil to each other, yes she had been beating her with a stick but still it had been one of their better encounters.

"Gabrielle, where have you been? Have you seen Xena? She was beside herself". Hercules said in a reprimanding tone.

"Yeah, she sent me to come tell you I was ok". Gabrielle replied, slightly annoyed.

"Where have you been? We thought Velasca had got you and then we saw Callisto was missing.

"I was with her".

"You were with Callisto? By yourself? Gabrielle have you lost your mind"?

"Hercules, i get it ok it was stupid, but she was relativly normal and we need her onside".

"I know what your trying to do Gabrielle your trying to see the humainity in her, i tried too, but we just have to except the fact she's a monster and were not going to change that".

"I didn't think you believed in a lost cause".

"Evil and crazy is a dangerous combination Gabrielle, add God into that equation and she'l be unstopable, we both know that xena will do whatever it takes to stop her getting that ambrosia".

"Whatever it takes" Gabrielle muttered to herself.

Hercules saw that comment had unsettled her "Look i know it goes against what you believe in, it goes against what i believe in, but perhaps theres a greater good at stake".

"Every time i see her i tink of Perdicus, i see the future that she stole from me, but i had a sword to her throat once hercules and i couldn't do it, not because i didn't want to but because i knew her blood would taint my soul".

"Your an incredible person Gabrielle, but we have to face the fact Callisto's soul blackened along time ago".

"I just can't help thinking that if it had have been my family that had been killed; at that age; with no love or support, then i might have been driven to madness with an insatiable blood lust".

"I sincerely doubt that, but i understand what your saying, When is innocence lost. But the thing is she should be culpable for her actions, she needs to take responsibility for what she's done, and she's clearly never going to do that. If she refuses to change we have to stop her".

"Whatever it takes" Gabrielle confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

They had walked in silence; as if they knew they walked to their deaths, xena had resigned herself to her destiny many years ago; a violent and bloody demise seemed almost inevitable but she did not want Gabrielle to share the same fate. Callisto's words reverberated in her mind that ultimately any harm that would befall Gabrielle would likely be her fault. She wished she could take Callisto's malevolent words as spiteful provocations but they were said in such earnest but would they be prophetic.

Callisto abhorred the serene quiet she had endured for the past several hours, she yearned for the distraction of battle and the carnage that stilled her racing mind. Every so often though the absurdity of the situation made her smile, the three paragons of good and righteousness and her, how they must despise her presence and desire her annihilation.

"We should rest for a while and get some thing to eat" xena proclaimed, she could continue into the night but the strain of the arduous journey was evident on Gabrielle's face.

"Oh come on" replied Callisto clearly annoyed and impatient to keep progressing "is little xena sleepy" she continued mockingly.

"We need a break Callisto or we'll pass out from exhaustion" xena answered sternly.

" Oh I never knew you had such little stamina you do disappoint, but there is the small matter of valasca, you know that pesky little god that wants you dead, do you thinks she's got her feet up; perhaps she's enjoying a little stargazing" she said sarcastically while gesturing to the sky.

Xena ignored the remark and turned to Gabrielle, "Theres a river not far from here I'm going to try and catch some fish, you stay here and get some rest, Hercules can you get a fire going".

Hercules gave a nod as xena headed off, Gabrielle sat on a near by log fatigued from the trek but also anguished at the prospect of her death. The enormity of what was happening was beginning to set in but the worst was knowing that she had precipitated the events that may eventually kill the person she loved most in the world. She knew that there was no periphery xena would not exceed to save her and that she would gladly sacrifice herself to save her friend, she knew this with great certainty as the credence she placed in xena was reciprocated as if their fates were reversed she would give xena her last breath.

Callisto remained on the path looking a little perplexed, xena had wisely neglected to issue her with any instruction, yet she was now at a lost. She briefly considered putting Gabrielle out of her misery and slitting her throat now but the promise of ambrosia was far too enticing regardless she would soon be dead.

Callisto strolled over to where Gabrielle was sitting poor tormented soul she mused to herself.

"So enjoying your last night on earth" she taunted.

Gabrielle didn't respond at first but then she had a comforting and consolating thought " At least I'll have peace" she said to a disgruntled Callisto.

Callisto considered this for a while and though she was loathed to admit it the brat was right. She would get eternal peace while callisto was doomed to perpetual torment. No she chided herself she was not going to envy the pathetic creature for she was going to be a god.

"Perhaps you'll have peace my dear but when I get my hands on that ambrosia I'm going to be a god, and be assured if Velasca hasn't finished off the good Xena I will".

Gabrielle smiled which seemed to Callisto a somewhat strange reaction. "Callisto if you are under some illusion that becoming a god will solve all your problems then you are severely misguided".

"Oh please Gabrielle do share your words of wisdom" she said wittily.

Gabrielle stood and walked towards Callisto apparently the prospect of imminent death inspires bravery; or stupidity. " I know that you love your parents, I know it because if you didn't love them so much you wouldn't be as broken as you are now, and whether you're here or in hades, human or god, that agony you feel will always be inside you". She paused for a moment but summoned the courage too continue and to test Callisto's patience further "but I promise you Callisto no amount of vengeance will ever alleviate that pain, because they'll still be gone, you'll still be grieving, everything will be the same, except that your suffering will be eternal."

Callisto tried to compose herself though she was clearly vexed by her words "well I guess I'm damned then aren't I sweetie" she said sardonically.

"That's for you to decide" Gabrielle said simply and she walked away.

As Gabrielle moved away and rested against a large oak Callisto sat on the log she once occupied and tried to decipher Gabrielle's last statement but then decided it was of little consequence as she would soon rid herself of the irritating bard. She was momentarily distracted as she envisaged slaying the side kick that was until Hercules dropped a pile of wood at her feet.

"What a helpful boy you are". Callisto teased.

Hercules didn't rise to her bait, they day had been difficult enough without sparing with Callisto.

After several minutes Hercules was still struggling to light the fire

"It's because the wood is wet" she remarked

"That would be on account of the rain" he said snarkily. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely "it's been a long day".

Callisto drew out her sword, wow Hercules thought I wasn't that rude. He made a gesture towards his sword until Callisto reassured "its not for you" she the abruptly threw her sword into the air and almost instantaneously it and several branches returned to the ground. "Those should be dry" she stated matter of factly as she retrieved her weapon.

"Thanks" said a stunned Hercules at this relatively normal exchange, perhaps human interaction is having a positive impact.

She returned to the log as he tended to the fire; the picture of domesticity she thought to herself. Yes she hated him; and she had every reason to after he had entombed her, but it wasn't the burning hatred that she held for xena that was all consuming, she did want to kill the half breed; that was a given but she would tolerate him, at least for a few more days.

Xena took a moment to appreciate the scenery, the landscape was beautiful and in different circumstances she and Gabrielle could enjoy frolicking in the river and drying off on the sun soaked hills. Alas there was no time for frivolity now; no time even to wish it. She hastily set about catching some food she did not want to leave Gabrielle alone for long, Hercules would protect her but Callisto had shown restraint for far too long she knew the banshee would erupt before long.

The screams in the distant were barely audible but all three had honed their senses enough to detect them. Hercules stood to attention like the do gooder he is and Gabrielle staff in hand sprung to her feet, they both looked to callisto who remained on the log, she gave a look of indifference conveying her ambivalence to those in distress.

The cries and pleading soon drew closer and before long the trio could see for themselves the source of the commotion. Several women; some young girls, tied by rope were been dragged along the stretch of road by a band of soldiers. A look of comprehension was passed between them. Slave traders.

"Gabrielle you stay here, I think those guys need a lesson on how to treat a lady". Hercules said as he drew his sword.

"I'm coming with you, there's at least seven men there". Gabrielle responded.

"No, look I promised xena I would protect you, she would never forgive me if anyting happened".

"Hercules I am not a child".

"please Gabrielle just wait here I'll be back in a moment".

Callisto was quite amused by this and as Hercules strode of to his heroics Gabrielle was clearly peeved. Callisto saw this as a good opportunity to sow dissent amongst the merry band, well she had to keep herself amused somehow.

"Well he obviously thinks less of your fighting skills than I do".

"He cares about me callisto, he wants to keep me safe".

Loyal to the end Callisto thought, all this love and goodness is starting to make me sick.

A violent shriek rang out, a woman begging for mercy. Gabrielle got to her feet "something's wrong".

Once she reached where the events were unfolding she realised the cause of the distress, the men held there knives to the defenceless women's throats and therefore Hercules stood unable to act.

She creep stealthily to where Callisto still sat. "we have to do some thing, the men are holding the women hostage if Hercules makes a move they will kill them, perhaps if we sneek up behind them we can take them by surprise and then…..".

"What's all this we precious" Callisto interrupted sarcastically.

"You know what fine, I shouldn't have expected anything less from you. I'll go by my self".

Gabrielle stomped off alone into the distance, stupid brat no wonder she's always in peril. First velasca and now.. but before she could finish her thought another one occurred to her, if Gabrielle died here velasca would have no reason to waste the little blonde and her and xena would never to battle with the vengeful god which in turn dramatically reduced her chances of getting her hands on the ambrosia. "I guess I'm helping" she said to herself.


End file.
